


Sizzling

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Drabble, F/F, Sexual Tension, borrowing the OCs again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Draq' observes the pair as tension builds.





	Sizzling

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly borrowing B_Radley's Corellians. No, I have NO IDEA where this fits, and it might not, but the scene struck me.

Draq' didn't need anything other than his sight to see it sizzling in the air. The Jedi Knight, Master by rank, and his hidden child were all but setting the night on fire just by being in the same room. There was nothing untoward, nothing truly marking either one out as being inappropriate, yet Draq' felt the tension growing with every moment.

Fortunately, the meeting ending sooner rather than later, and the two women made their way out as politely as they could.

He really hoped Dani breaking the tension with Shaak Ti didn't lead to a new baby boom.


End file.
